L'agence dé-matrimoniale
by JBE
Summary: Si vous êtes fan de dialogues ennuyeux, de fautes d'orthographe et d'ineptie/absurdités cette fic est faite pour vous ! Ou si vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire.
1. Début

**L'agence dé-matrimoniale**

Disclamer: rien est à moi tout est à JK Rowling.

Note (j'ai changé cette note comparée à la 1ere publication elle sera peut-etre plus claire, en tous cas plus longue) :

Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour la débilité cette histoire. Je n'avais aucune idée avant de commencer à écrire et je m'en serait bien passé si j'avais une connexion internet chez moi et que je pouvais lire les histoires des autres au lieu de m'en inventer parce que je suis en manque . Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour la littérature la preuve le suis en prépa scientifique enfin si je révisais un peu plus au lieu de penser aux fics ce serait mieux mais bon. De plus je suis malheureusement très nulle en orthographe et mon ordinateur ne les corrige pas toutes et même si je me suis relu il en restera sûrement si ça amuse quelqu'un de les corriger je pense qu'il y a l'embarras du choix sinon pour les personnes de l'orthographe rebute je vous conseille de dès maintenant passer votre chemin. J'ai hésité à remplacer Sirius par Rémus dans mon histoire mais finalement j'ai **plus ou moins remplacer Rémus par Sirius par rapport à ce qui se passe dans le vrai HP de JKR .** En résumé j'ai décidé que Sirius était encore vivant en 7ème année, et qu'il serait professeur de DCFM, oui il à tout pris à Rémus et même plus (ne cherchez pas plus loin « l'auteur » est folle). J'ai également pris quelque liberté par rapport à l'organisation des cours, des lieux et des fonctions que vous découvrirez en temps utiles.

Sinon mes pronostics sur cette histoire sont environ 5 ou 8 chapitre de taille indéterminée. Je posterai mes chapitres quelques temps après que mon ordinateur ai refusé de se connecter à internet depuis chez mes parents... Enfin je suppose, donc il ne faut pas être trop impatient car vous aurez probablement le temps d'oublier 35 fois cette histoire avant que je ne publie un nouveau chapitre. L'avantage est que je ne sais pas ménager le suspense et j'écris des choses prévisibles, du coup cette histoire a peu de chance de vous faire trop souffrir d'impatience. Cependant , par respect envers les hypothétiques personnes, qui liraient cette histoire, et moi-même, je fait faire mon possible pour écrire un jours « FIN. » dans cette histoire.

A oui nous je tiens également à prévenir au cas ou se ne soit pas évidant, que cette histoire se basse essentiellement sur des histoires de sexe homosexuelles et hétérosexuelle peut être même que ce sera explicite un jours, donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas ou que vous êtes hétérophobe ou homophobe que vous avez une raison de plus de ne pas continuer ici.

Bon courage (si vous avez lu mon blabla c'est que vous pouvez affronter la suite, du moins j'espère, cependant la réciproque est fausse)

* * *

**début**

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*

Blaise et Draco étaient en retard pour leur cours de potion. Bien que son parrain soit très tolérant avec lui, un Malfoy était toujours ponctuel. Mais il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui tout semblait se liguer contre Draco pour l'empêcher d'être à l'heure et le mettre de mauvaise humeur: Théo monopolisant la salle de bain, plus de jus de citrouille, des escaliers mal peu coopératif et la cerise sur le gâteau Blaise. En effet, Luna leur était tombé dessus et il avait dû secouer Blaise durant 5 bonnes minutes. Celui-ci,pour une raison qui échapper à Draco, s'était amouraché de cette Serdaigle et pourtant il ne semblait pas faire le moindre effort pour la mettre enfin dans son lit.

Il entraient dans la salle discrètement, le professeur,n'avait pas encore commencé son cours mais tous les élèves étaient déjà assis. Ils prirent les deux seules places qu'il restait Blaise tout au font et Draco devant et se plongèrent avidement dans les instructions que donnait Rogue. Une fois les instructions données Draco se retourna vers son camarade qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder dans la précipitation, il s'agissait de nul autre que de Potter, il aurait pu le prévoir le sort s'acharner sur lui. Depuis la fin de la guerre les deux ennemis avaient réussi à contrôler leurs débordements et il s'était installé entre une froide indifférence. Draco devait bien s'avouer être jaloux d'Harry qui réussissait à avoir plus de conquête que lui alors qu'Harry avait un physique plutôt ingrat alors de lui ferai pâlir Apollon lui même. Il faut dire qu'Harry était moins sélectif que lui dans le choix de ces partenaires filles ou garçon peu lui importait. Draco quant à lui ne chassait que le mâle.

Harry revins avec les ingrédients. Ils devaient concocter une Potion de rajeunissement.

« Si Rogue voulait se taper mon Parrain grâce a ça il pouvait trouver un autre moyen... comme le shampoing » maugréa Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu viens de me mettre des images vraiment atroces dans la tête" grimaça Draco, enfin si les Malfoy avait la capacité génétique de grimacer.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à cette idée car j'ai vu Sirius mater le cul de Rogue alors que celui-ci ramassait sa serviette au petit dej', il faut croire qu'il peut voir a travers les capes noires... Il vaut que je lui demande sa technique... enfin pas pour Rogue, eurk »

« Mais je suis sur que c 'est une coïncidence... de toutes manières mon parrain est asexué, c'est certain ! » affirma Draco

« Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu ces pensées. Une fois qu'il me donner des leçons d'occlumancie il était un peu distrait et le fantasme que j'ai vu était loin d'être asexué. » susurra Harry.

« Non, tu mens ! » hurla Draco.

« Potter ! Malfoy ! Il s'agit d'un cours si vous tenez tant à vous défouler, vous aurez tout le loisir de le faire ce soir en retenu avec Hagrid, il doit me trouver un ingrédient pour une potion, c'est une heureuse coïncidence, n'est ce pas ? » aboya Rogue

« Mais... » geint

« Suffit! » tonna le professeur.

Toute la classe qui s'était retournée, repris immédiatement sa potion et plus un mot ne fut échangé du cours.

Lorsque la cloche retenti enfin Draco sorti précipitamment, bouscula Harry et lui murmura : « tout est de ta faute ».

La journée se déroula normalement pour Draco.

Après le dîner Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid, ils furent très surpris de ce qu'ils virent. En effet, il sortait de la cheminer une étrange fumée rosâtre et il émaner de la maisonnette une odeur indescriptible qui n'était étonnement pas désagréable. Harry frappa trois coups à la porte et Hagrid accouru un énorme bouquet multicolore à la main.

« Oh je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, maintenant, il aperçu Draco, et encore moins toi Malfoy. » dit Hagrid d'un air ébahis.

Monsieur Rogue ne t'as pas envoyé de message pour te dire qu'il avait besoin d'un ingrédient et qu'il nous avait envoyé d'aider à le chercher pour nous punir ? Répondit Harry

Et mais si maintenant que tu le dis, mais pris dans mes préparatifs, j'avais totalement oublié !

Si vous voulez nous pouvons partir on ne voudrait pas vous déranger... Quoi que vous fassiez ! Dit précipitamment Draco.

Non, non, j'ai répondu à Rogue que je le ferai, vous allez seulement y aller seuls. Je ne suis pas inquiet Harry connaît bien la foret et c'est une période très calme vous ne craignez pas grand choses. Il s'agit de permanganate de potassium, c'est un liquide violet que vous trouverez près des sapins à écorce violette c'est vers la prairie des amandes tu vois ou cela se situe Harry ?

Oui mais je n'ai jamais vu un tel liquide là bas. Répondit Harry.

C'est normal c'est un phénomène magique qui ne se produit qu'une fois tous les deux ans c'est pour cela que l'on ne peut pas reporter cette récolter. Tenez, prenez ces deux fioles ce sera suffisant. Dit Hagrid

Mais vous êtes sur que vous ne pouvez pas nous accompagner. Dit Draco vraiment pas rassuré, il avait toujours détesté la foret interdite.

Non j'ai un rendez-vous très important, aller filez vous donnerez les fioles à Rogue directement, pas besoin de repasser ici.

Mais sans vouloir être indiscret qui attendant tu, Hagrid ? Demanda Harry, succombant à sa curiosité.

C'est indiscret, alors ouste ! S'exclama Hagrid en les poussant à l'extérieur de sa cabane.

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*

Les deux septièmes années, se retrouvèrent dehors en un clin d'œil. Harry n'avait jamais vu Hagrid aussi cachottier, pourtant il avait caché nombre de créatures depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il était vraiment très intriguer par ce rendez-vous. Ils se digèrent tout deux vers l'orée de la foret. Lorsque Harry fut sur qu'ils était hors du chant de vision d'Hagrid il reteint Draco.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda violemment Draco. J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi !

Tu n'es pas un peu curieux ?

Non, j'ai envie d'abréger cette sortie qui s'annonce déjà mal, d'enfin aller me coucher et de mettre un terme à cette affreuse journée. Répondit Draco.

Aller, ne soit pas si coincé et soit un peu sympa pour une fois.

C'est sur que c'est avec des paroles aussi agréables que tu vas m'en convainmmmm... Harry avait mis sa main sur la bouche de Draco qui ne semblait pas décidé à se taire.

Draco se dégagea et regarda comme Harry en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il avait abandonné la lute un peu facilement mais il en réalité il était de nature tout aussi curieuse qu'Harry. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir apparaître la directrice de beaux battons.

Ha ! Je comprends mieux s'exclama Harry.

Oui bon aller on y va maintenant ! Ordonna Draco dans l'espoir de cacher son amour des commérages, alors qu'en réalité il jubilé d'être aux premières loges de l'avancement du couple d'un de professeur. Ou d'un couple tout court peut-être.

Oui, viens c'est par là. Dit Harry ne s'offusquant pas du ton, trop heureux du scoop qu'il venait de découvrir.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement durant un bon kilomètre, Draco était étrangement rassuré par la présence d'Harry. Enfin cela pouvait tout de même s'expliquer de maniéré très rationnelle parce que être aux cotés de la personne qui a vaincu Voldemort on peut difficilement faire plus sécurisant.

Voilà, dit Harry une fois qu'ils entraient dans un lieu plus dégager qui s'ouvrait sur la prairie on ne devrait pas être loin tu vois des troncs violets ?

Non... Ah si regardes là bas !

Ils s'empressèrent de remplir les fioles.

Bon rentrons maintenant. Dit Harry.

Draco lui emboîta le pas. A peine quelques minutes après leur départ de la prairie que Draco pris la parole sur se qui l'avait tourmenté toute la journée :

Au fait, Potter, tu étais sérieux pour nos parrains ?

Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais oui.

Mais tu es sur que tu n'as pas mal interprété ?

Non, après l'incident d'occlumancie avec Rogue je n'y ai pas cru puis je me suis mis à les observés discrètement des que je les voyais, et se vu flagrant. Toujours entrain de se regarder l'un l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne remarque la réciprocité. Vraiment au bout de semaines je n'avais plus aucun doute c'était sur. Le problème c'est que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine leurs regards se croise de temps à autre. J'ai peur qu'ils tente une approche l'un vers l'autre. Ou pire que se soit trop tard.

Oh non ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Tout les deux ?

Oui ça fait déjà près d'une heure que nous sommes ensemble et nous ne nous sommes pas infligés la moindre égratignure et nous avons pour l'instant bien réussi la mission que l'on nous avait donné. Je pense que l'on peut réussir une autre qui nous permettrait de garder notre santé mentale en bon état et d'empêcher un couple atroce.

En théorie je suis d'accord mais il va falloir élaborer un plan et tout ça...

Oui et si tu as raison pour le rapprochement il va même falloir l'échafauder au plus vite. Alors marché conclu on s'unit pour empêcher le rapprochement de nos parrains. Dit Draco en lui tendant la main quelque peu hésitant au souvenir que leur première année.

Marcher conclu, répondit Harry en la serrant sans hésitation.

C'est bon tu peux me rendre ma main elle pourrait m'être encore utile. Si tu avais si envie d'y toucher tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre sept ans mais plutôt de le faire lorsque je te l'ai tendu. Dit Draco vu qu'Harry ne semblait pas décidé à lui lâcher les mains.

Oh et que compte tu faire de cette main ? Rétorqua sensuellement Harry sans tenir compte de la deuxième partie de la phrase de Draco, mais en lâchant tout de même la main de celui-ci.

Tu n'entant vraiment que se qui t'arrange Potter. Éluda Draco.

Il semblerait que nous nous trouvions de plus en plus de point commun.

Mais je ne vois pas se que tu veux dire !

Voyons, commença Harry tout en énumérant sur ces doigts, des parrains à empêcher de se rapprocher, les commérages,

Je n'aime pas les commérages !

le goût pour les fessiers bien foutus, continua Harry sans tenir compte que la vaine tentative de Draco de défenderesse, et bien d'autre.

D'une part qui n'aimerai pas cela et d'autre part qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

La vu de tes partenaires de dos peut-être. Rétorqua Harry prenant enfin en compte les paroles de Draco.

Mais pourquoi donc fais-tu attention à mes conquêtes.

Au je surveille la concurrence.

Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je crois que je ne te vais pas tant de concurrence que ça, tu as bien plus de conquête que moi. Même si c'est seulement parce que tu es moins sélectif.

Je ne parlais pas cette concurrence ci mais passons. Je vois que tu as toi aussi observé mes partenaires. Cela nous fait un nouveau point commun.

Bon il faut que nous arrangions un plan de bataille, dit Draco désireux de changer de sujet.

Il passèrent tout le reste du trajet à planifier tout se qu'ils pouvaient faire pour éloigné leurs parrains respectifs. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les cachots de Rogue. Âpres un passage devant chez Hagrid qui leur apprit que le repas d'Hagrid devait vraisemblablement être aphrodisiaque mais les personnes concernés s 'éloigné tellement de leurs idéaux sexuels qu'ils réussirent à stopper le flot d'image qu'il avait commencé à envahir leurs esprits en synchronisation avec les bruit.

Enfin je ne te suis plus jamais dans ta curiosité c'est très mauvais pour la santé mentale. Aller dépêchons nous de déposer ces flacons dans le bureau de mon parrain que l'on puisse aller se coucher j'ai eu suffisamment d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

Oui entrons Rogue doit déjà être couché.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau déposèrent les fioles sur le bureau et se rapprochèrent de la porte pour quitter la pièce malgré les bruits étranges qui venait peut-être que potion encore en train de mitonnaient. Quand ils entendirent :

Oui va y Paddy, griffe moi! Oh oui, ici ! Encore !

Ils se précipitèrent le plus discrètement possible à l'extérieur avec une mine dégoutté. Une fois éloignés de quelques couloirs ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés pour reprendre leur souffle adossé à un mur.

Je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi on dirait que tu déclenches la saison des amours chez les profs. Dit Draco une fois un peu remis de sa course..

Tu sais bien que ça n'a pas de rapport avec moi c'est juste que maintenant tu es au courant.

Et ben il y a des choses que j'aurai préféré ignorer, vraiment beaucoup de choses.

Mais au moins on va pouvoir agir. Même si on est un peu en retard...

Un peu ?! S'écria Draco. Tu plaisanter j'espère.

Mais non rien n'est perdu voyons, on va juste devoir employer la manière forte plus tôt que prévu.

Je ne vois plus trop ce que l'on peut faire là.

Mais si, je vais t'envoyer la liste de mes idées par souris fantômes pour être plus discret et pour que l'on puissent s'organiser sans être obligé de se voir directement.

Euh, Potter tu les sors d'où tes souris fantôme ?

Oh c'est la nouvelle invention des Weaslay c'est comme les chouettes sauf qu'au lieu de se déplacer dans le ciel c'est dans les murs et elles ne se montrent que lorsque la personne peut récupérer discrètement la lettre.

Oh ça peut être utile...

Ouais. Aller bonne nuit Malfoy, fais de beaux rêves, glissa doucement Harry

Euh... ben au revoir , répondit Malfoy stupéfait.

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*


	2. Début du milieu

Bonjours à tous (on ne sait jamais peut-être que deux personnes seront suffisamment indulgente pour aller jusqu'ici: au second chapitre). Je tiens à vous prévenir que les couples que je formerai et déformerai, seront de plus en plus mal assortis, mis à pars certaines exceptions.

Sinon je tenais juste à signaler que malgré mon apparente obstination à faire fuir les lecteurs se n'est pas mon but c'est juste que je vous préviens des dangers. Mais maintenant que vous avez survécu au 1er chapitre je peux vous remercier de prendre la peine de lire mon histoire.

Je vous souhaite tout le plaisir possible en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop maigre.

**Attention** scène hétérosexuelle plutôt **très explicite** c'est un peu un chapitre **PWP** ici...

Par contre ce chapitre ne fait trop avancé l'histoire je suis pas sure que se soit lisible, je pense que le prochain sera un peu moins nul que celui-ci, du moins j'espère.

* * *

**Début du milieu**

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur, il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et souri au ciel pourtant menaçant. Il se dit qu'il était enfin sur la bonne piste pour que Draco atterrisse dans son lit il était vraiment trop érotique, et Harry fantasmait sur son ancien ennemi depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Cependant il s'était trouvé bien embêter pour draguer celui-ci. D'une part ils avaient un passé commun peu favorable à la création d'une quelconque liaison bien qu'ils entretiennent désormais des relations plus pacifique. D'autre part Harry n'avait jamais eu le moindre effort à faire pour attirer quelqu'un, dès qu'il commençait un tant soit peu à s'intéresser à quelqu'un, cette personne s'empressait de sauter dans son lit, ça en était presque ennuyeux parfois tant c'était simple.

En tous cas Harry se torturait l'esprit depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût et ce n'est qu'une fois en présence que Draco qu'il avait pensé au flirt qu'il avait constaté depuis peu entre leurs parrains respectifs. Il n'avait jamais songé réellement à la possibilité que son parrain ait une vie sexuelle, quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata ce petit manège. Il eu donc l'illumination de penser que ce choc pourrait le rapprocher de Draco.

En attendant bien qu'il se soit réveillé de bonne humeur, une petite, bon pas tant que cela, partie de lui était bien plus tendu (oui tout le monde à compris), penser à Draco n'était pas une très bonne idée apparemment. Il pris donc une douche afin de se détendre un peu, et décida de trouver quelqu'un pour combler cette envie, car il avait depuis quelques temps décidé de mettre autant que possible sa main gauche (oui il sera gaucher et na!) au chômage.

Heureusement, il croisa Ginny en sortant de la salle commune, il passa à côté d'elle frôla ses fesses sans qu'elle ne semble réagir et une fois quelques pas devant elle se retourna lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans une salle de classe désaffectée voisine. Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune rousse pénétra à son tour dans la salle.

-Comment tu savais que j'aurai eu envie d'une présence masculine ce matin, demanda Ginny.

En effet la jeune fille était plutôt attirée par la gente féminine.

-D'une part parce que cela fait au moins une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu t'éclipser avec Luna ni avec personne d'autre. Et en plus tu as toujours apprécié ma présence, répondit Harry en s'avançant vers Ginny qui elle restait immobile, et une fois collé à elle il rapprocha leur bassin rappelant à la rouquine pourquoi elle n'avais pas hésité bien qu'elle n'est depuis longtemps plus de sentiment pour Harry.

-C'est pas faux, admis Ginny en retenant un gémissement.

Elle lança ensuite un sort de silence pour ne plus avoir à se retenir car elle connaissait bien les capacités d'Harry, et les rumeurs le disant Dieu du sexe n'étaient pas infondées. Il était d'ailleurs en train de lui embrasser délicatement le cou et la nuque lui déclenchant des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle recula un peu afin de pouvoir se retrouver appuyée contre un bureau, tendit qu'il commençait à lui retirer son chemisier de satin vert. Ginny en fit de même avec sa chemise et son pantalon à lui. Harry embraser de sa bouche le buste entier de Ginny, tout en lui retirant son soutient gorge pour un meilleur accès , il lui enleva rapidement son string déjà allègrement trempé tout en l'allongeant doucement sur le bureau. Sans plus de préambule il remonta la jupe plissée de Ginny et vain titiller le clitoris que celle-ci avec ça langue, et après quelques minutes avec cette langue allant et venant autour de son sexe, sur son sexe, dans son sexe, elle n'était qu'une forme gémissante de désir suppliant Harry de lui offrir quelque chose de plus concret, de plus dur. Et Harry était dur, vraiment très dur, il ne mit donc pas longtemps à céder à ce qu'il désiré réellement, il lança rapidement un sort de préservatif sorcier sur son propre sexe, il mis les jambes de Ginny sur ses épaules et commença à entrer le plus précautionneusement possible en elle mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle balançait de petit coup de hanche pour accéléré son entrée il n'hésita plus et s'enfonça d'un coup totalement puis ressortit un peu et entama ainsi des vas et viens à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu tandis que Ginny

secouait la tête en gémissant des « homm... oui... encore... oui... ohhh... mmm » (etc) tant le plaisir était intense et la submergeait.

-« oh Putain », cria Ginny en jouissant.

-« ho oui Draco » s'exclama à son tour Harry alors que son orgasme se déclenché suite au resserrement de Genny dans sa jouissance.

-Excuse moi Ginny je sais pas pourquoi c'est sorti, murmura Harry lorsqu'il eu un peu repris ses esprits.

-Tu parle des mots je suppose, se moqua Ginny, se à quoi Harry lui répondit en poussant son épaule.

-Alors tu m'excuses ?

-Bien sûr Crétin, on est ami je sais tenir ma langue... D'ailleurs j'aimerai savoir se qu'il t'arrive, tu peux m'en parler, comme je te l'ai dit je ne dirais rien même sous la torture !

-Pas de problème si j'ai un jour l'envie subite de raconter ma vie je penserai à toi.

-Apparemment c'est pas pour aujourd'hui donc.

-Et non confirma Harry. En lançant sur eux un sort de nettoyage.

-Bon tu te rhabille ? J'aimerais bien déjeuner moi, j'étais en avance pour les cours, ce n'est plus le cas ! Lança t-elle à Harry tout en se dépêchant elle même de se rhabiller après avoir fait apparaître une nouvelle culotte.

-En tout cas c'est pas à ton humeur que l'on pourrait se douter que l'on vient que baiser.

-Goujat ! S'exclama Ginny en se retournant, reboutonnant furieusement son chemisier.

-Excuse-moi Ginny, tu es adorable, douce, aimable, merveilleuse, et tout plain d'autres nom mielleux. Déclama Harry à mis chemin entre la sincérité et l'hilarité (plus près de l'hilarité d'accord)

Ginny se dirigea vers la sortie enfin correctement habiller, puis se retourna pour lui tirer la langue.

Harry la suivi heureux d'être déjà pardonné.

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*

Ils entrèrent dans la grande et s'assirent auprès de Ron qui se faisait nourrir comme un enfant par Hermionne, elle ressemblait plus à une mère de substitution qu'à une petite amie.

-Salut tout le monde dit Harry à la petite assemblée.

-Et bien tu semble particulièrement joyeux c'est parce qu'on commence plus tard aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermionne.

-Sûrement, lui répondit Harry, c'est tout de même étrange qu'Hagrid soit absent il ne me semblait pas malade hier pourtant...

En effet une banderole annonçant cette absence défilait dans la grande salle.

Harry se dépêcha de déjeuner et retourna à son dortoir, en sortant e la grande salle il aperçut Neville se diriger vers Théodore Nott son petit ami depuis quelque temps, pour lui rendre son écharpe de peur que celui-ci attrape froid.

Une fois arrivée dans sont dortoir un profita du calme pour envoyer la lettre de complot à Draco.

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*

_« Malfoy, _

_Comme convenu je te fais par de mes suggestions afin de séparer nos parrains :_

_-Lettre de Sirius à Rogue lui informant que si il veut continuer à se tenir si proche de lui un minimum d'hygiène s'imposait. Accompagné bien sûr d'un shampoing pour cheveux très gras ou de dégraissant pour cuisinière (mais c'est peut-être trop subtil)._

_-Lettre de Rogue à Sirius lui informant qu'il détestait les poils et qu'il refusant que les poils de chiens envahissent son logis. Accompagner cette fois d'un rasoir._

_-De l'auto bronzant mais je ne sais pas pour lequel peut-être les deux..._

_-Du dentifrice pour Rogue_

_-De la peinture Rose fuchsia pour égailler son appartement et supposément plaire à Sirius._

_Je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour l'instant mais peut-être que toi oui._

_Sinon je me disais que l'on ne devrait pas se contenter de nos parrains je trouve Théo et Neville parfaitement désassortis._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry Potter. »_

Une fois écrite il envoya sa lettre via souris fantôme. Draco la découvrirait lorsqu'il retournerai dans sa chambre de Préfet.

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*

Une fois l'heure venu Harry se rendit en cours et sa journée se déroula de manière tout à fait habituelle bien qu'il n'eut qu'une hâte : découvrir une réponse de Draco. Et celle-ci ne lui vu fourni que lorsqu'il se rendit aux toilettes de son dortoir, et que la souris fantôme lui tandis la lettre ci dessous :

_« Très cher Potter,_

_Je suis quelque peu impressionné par des merveilleuses idées, peut-être pourrais tu remonter dans mon estime tant tu brille d'ingéniosité. _

_Non je déconne tes idées son vraiment puérile mais étant donnée que je n'en vois pas d'autre je propose que nous exécutions celle du rasoir (la seule contre TON parrain!) le détergeant et la peinture (c'est vraiment trop laid chez mon parrain rien ne pourrait empirer la situation)._

_Cependant je dois avouer que nous pourrions effectivement nous unir pour briser d'autres couples voués à l'échec, car personne d'autre à Serpentard n'est suffisamment vicieux et altruiste à la fois pour manigancer un tel complot._

_Salutations distinguées,_

_Draco Malfoy »_

*¨*§*¨*¤*¨*§*¨*

* * *

Si vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de fautes, mais que sans ce serai lisible vous pouvez me les signaler, si vous aimez corriger les fautes, je me suis relu mais il doit en rester.

Peut-être à une prochaine fois si vous retombez sur cette histoire lorsque je posterai la suite.

Baybay.


End file.
